


Alien in the Classroom

by Kabaneri



Series: What if...s [14]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri
Summary: A real alien comes to the Assassination classroom. There's nothing more to say.Composed of shorts that complete the story.





	Alien in the Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came to my mind. Don't expect much. I've reached the part where he tells the students about his past, so don't expect much written for things after it.

Kunugigaoka Junior High School. On the mountainside behind it was an old school building - class 3-E's classroom AKA the loser's place. In this cruel school, where your grades determined your fate and status, the students of 3-E were all laughed at and looked down upon. These students had given up hope the moment they received their letters, stating they are moving there. They expected living a below - average school life but it all changed. A yellow, always smiling, super powerfull creature appeared before them. The 'Unkillable' Koro-sensei, their target.   
You probably know what happened in the beginning of the series and the anime - the introductions and explanations, so I'm skipping 'em. Let's turn the clock a few weeks before the first meeting of 3-E and Koro-sensei....  
+++Time: 9:30, the day the Moon got blown up.  
Eastern Europe. In a city called Sofia a lot of people were gathering in front of a huge building. The building had been cleaned and prepared for a BIG event for all anime and manga lovers of the country - "Anime Festa!! EXPO" . People were slowly getting in and the line didn't seem to move at all. There were people of all ages - young kids, teens and some older. Some wore anime themed clothes and hats, other costumes for the Cosplay competition, but one of them stood out quite a bit. A girl around 16, with lavender and black-striped hair with a Fairy Tail T-shirt, Ben 10 pants, Bleach cap, sandals, a panda backpack and constantly flashing fluffy antennae on her head was excitedly chatting, with a few people she met while waiting, to pass time before her turn came. She also had an exact replica of the Millennium ring around her neck. Her eyes were black and her skin was quite tanned. Not long after their turn came and the girl entered. She was all 'Starry-eyed' going a bit towards an 'Obsessed Yandere look'. She got very excited and ran, leaving a cloud of smoke in her wake. After participating in all shows, buying a TON of stuff, which miraculously fit in her backpack, she got out with a face that read 'I'm in heaven' .  
"Aaaah... What a wonderful day! I feel so good, nothing can possibly ruin my mood now."  
Oh. How she doesn't know what's next! MUAHAHAHAHA!! *insert lightning*  
It was getting late, so she got on the metro. While humming a song, that suspiciously sounded like George of the Jungle's opening, the music in the train suddenly stopped and the newscast came.   
"We interrupt the program to announce breaking news! It was just recently reported and confirmed by NASA that the Moon was BLOWN UP!!"  
'WHAT?!!!' - she thought. Her face full of horror.  
"A bit earlier today a huge explosion of unknown origin happened on the Moon. It destroyed more than half the moon! Leaving only a crescent. It is really sad, but it would no longer be possible to watch the full moon. Scientists and many of the governments are trying to find the reason and if there is the culprit that......"  
She turned out the newswoman. She clutched her backpack tightly. Her expression was that of horror and was ghastly pale.  
On the very next stop she ran out of the train and the metro station. She ran and ran, reaching a dark, dead end alley. It was dark, filthy, full of graffiti and the trashcans were overfilled with horrendously smelling garbage. She took a sort of car remote control with five buttons from her backpack and started pressing them frantically. After she finished a light was emitted from it. The light enveloped her and she disappeared.  
\----On the Moon----  
Below the surface of what remained from the Moon was a room with many futuristic equipment. The kind that humans won't be able to replicate or reach in the next few millennia. In this room a girl appeared, it was the same girl. She quickly flew, YES, FLEW! It's 0G after all. The metal doors in front of her opened to reveal ................................................................................................................... OPEN SPACE!! With a nice view towards Earth.  
She stated dumbstruck for a few minutes. Then she roared in pure fury. They would have heard her all the way to Saturn if sound traveled in vacuum. She grabbed her hair and went back to the room.  
"GREAT!!!! Just great! I built my base here, dealed with all the digging and collapsing of this stupid piece of dirt, building it away from all human research facilities with the sole purpose to have a safe relaxation place and a storage for my collection! But no! These stupid, IDIOTIC, BHVYXFKHNICIRDTEXVIV sapiens ruined it all!!"  
Wonder how she knows it was caused by humans? She would have been warned for any vessel or big asteroid coming towards Earth, that including projectiles. She wasn't going to loose one of her favorite places in the universe DAMMIT!!  
"Because of these FKERS, all of my items here were lost!! It will take me months, even years and a lot of money to restore most of them! Not to mention those that stopped being made after 1942! Damn the WWII and the bombings!"  
She sat on the computer, one of the few remaining things that worked and started working at supersonic speeds on it. It took her a few weeks but finally found what she was looking for. The humans had hid their info well but it was no match for her. She found the researcher responsible for the blown up quinea mouse that destroyed her collection, Yanagisawa Kotaro. She couldn't stop laughing at his pure stupidity and failures as a scientist for few days. He couldn't find his flaws before an incident such as this happened, also couldn't see he was played by one of his 'experiments'. She gave thumbs up and a good job in her mind to the nameless person. Unfortunately, the main lab where the A*SHOLE BSTRD (that shall be his name from now on) and the nameless genius were staying got destroyed. No videotapes to look through, unfortunately, that would have given her some more clues. After this the A*SHOLE BSTRD and the nameless disappeared. She had missed her chance. In the end she got tired and decided to buy a place to live for now and start restoring her collection. She choose to buy a newly built tree floored house with a big yard near Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Her only clue was the flying yellow/black blur caught by satellites near the area and the few assassins and secret agents going there from time to time, the one named Karasuma was the one staying there the most.  
"I can find some clues there and also slowly restore my lost treasures... Hehehe... Once I find that A*SHOLE BSTARD, I'll make him regret being born!"  
She filled the forms and sent them to the Creepy maniacal principal.  
=======Class 3-E==========  
Nagisa OPV   
Karasuma-sensei recently took our PE lessons. We are learning a lot of things like hand to hand combat and shooting. At least it's better than Koro-sensei's knitting while duplicating yourself. We heard a new student was coming today, I wonder if it'll be some assassin or a trained soldier, maybe even a ninja in training... there's no way.  
Karasuma-sensei just entered, our morning routine ended the same way - no hit yet again. He had a clipboard in his right hand. He turned towards us and with his usual tone started.  
"Today you're having a new transfer student. She came from Europe and recently moved here. You can enter now." - he turned to the door.  
A smoke bomb flew in and madea thick cloud, which made Koro-sensei sneeze. When the smoke cleared we saw one of the strangest things, when you have in mind anime culture and a giant octopus for a teacher. A girl, just a bit taller than me, wearing a neon pink and orange ninja suit, rabbit slippers, a modified skull eye-patch on her nose and a headband with a few light sticks tucked in. She held two sandals, one in each hand, seeming to just noticing Koro-sensei, she threw the one in her left and it hit him straight in the face, leaving a footprint. She took our a birthday wistle and blew it, blowing a bit of confetti at us.  
"Ohayoi!!! My name is Anna T. Ziltch! Yoroshkyuuuu!"  
I couldn't decide what was more shocking. The entrance, the costume, the introduction or the fact she threw a sandal at Koro-sensei and it actually hit!  
"Cough. Now, do you have something to tell the class about yourself?" - Karasuma managed to shake himself out of it first.  
"Well.... I really like anime, manga and other such things. I like listening to music and absolutely HATE rap songs. I've been here in Japan a few times but never lived here. I hope we have a great experience during the short time we have together! :D"  
She gave a beaming smile that almost blinded me combined with her clothes. She went to the back. As I was going to turn  
Riiip! ( **sorry, don't know what sfx to use** )  
She had thorn her clothes off. Underneath was the school uniform. Apparently they were held by straps. She put them in her bag and sat down.  
"Nurufufufu. It seems we have a very interesting new student." Koro-sensei said mysteriously, the image being ruined by the footprint he was trying to wipe out. "Now, let's start the lesson!"  
Twenty minutes in she was sleeping on her desk with a book in front of her for cover. Karma was looking at her with amusement. As it turned out later, all the paint used on her face had miraculously disappeared.  
=== Irina comes to 3-E ===  
Anna POV  
My stay here was enlightening. First time I came in and saw the yellow octopus - our teach Koro-sensei, I thought a Plasmodarian from the Cemkisc galaxy had came here illegally and threw one of my sandals at him, after all they were banned access to the Milky way after one crashed into a planet and destroyed it. After the sandal didn't get stuck in him and a second passed I concluded he wasn't an alien! The scan I received from J.A.C. (Just A Computer) showed me some disturbing things. Looks mike Mr. Yellow jell-O was one of the Bstrd's experiments, probably the nameless guy. How he turned in this blob of Jell-O, is way beyond anyone's comprehension.  
For now classes have been fun and, surprisingly, quite enjoyable, although I sleep most of the time. I really like Mr. Always Scowling's classes. I didn't know how many uses a knife has up 'till now.  
Apparently the new teacher Bitch-sensei is also a hitman. I had thought of sooo much funny nicknames to annoy her but the one the other students came up with simply took the cake. It's a lot of fun watching her fume like that, acting like an inexperienced schoolgirl. What the Yellow jell-O did to her in the warehouse is still a mystery but I leave the other students to imagine. It's fun to hear what they think about it, but DANG! I also want such a massage!  
===Schooltrippin' assassination===  
"We're going on a trip, on a trip!! Kyoto, Kyoto, HOI!"  
I really can't help but feel suuuuuper excited! Although it's an assassination trip, I can't wait to go to Kyoto and buy some of the limited items being old over there. I joined Terasaka's group mainly because no one will notice my disappearance. When we were driven to the train station I was speechless.  
'We're traveling with THIS train?!!' (Anna)  
All other classes were in first class while we were in the back. I was upset 'cause I knew how nice and comfy the first class in my trains is. Yes, I own the train company and the special bullet/other trains that have our logo. The first class has not only better seats, it also has strong WiFi, small screens on the back of each seat and the toilets are crystal clean.  
'Damn. If I knew we were going with this train company I would have gotten seats in the luxury area in first class for us! After all I OWN the thing.'  
The travel wasn't bad at all. We had fun and even saw Koro-jell-O hanging on the side of the train. He's still funny in this disguise! Hahaha!  
We stayed in an old-fashioned inn. Aaah...I feel like I'm in one of those TV shows I watch. Aparently Koro-sensei has a motion sickness. Hihihihi. For a person that's fine at Mach20 this is simply hilarious! I took a lot of pictures of a 'Deflated Jell-O teacher'. I'm so keeping them for the future!  
As we split for our trip I said goodbye to the others and went with Terasaka and the others. I waited for around 40 minutes, chose the perfect time and quietly snuck in an alley to my right. I headed to the shopping center without a care and a big smile on my face, even skipping from time to time.  
"Wait for me! I'm getting ya my precious items."  
When I returned later that day, I learned Kayano and Kanzaki were abducted by some delinquents. Thanks to Koro-sensei's ENORMOUS guidebooks and the assassination training they were saved, without a scratch. The night was all girl talk, so I took a box of mochi and went to another room to read the new manga I got, also to check the other goods I got today. The trip ended quite quickly but I think everyone had fun, especially the night we chased Koro-jelly all around the inn.  
===A smart metal slab. Wait, WHAT?!! ===  
\---Anna POV---  
The morning I had overslept for school, yet again, was different this time. When I opened the door and was about do apologies for the tardiness, I was greeted by a grumbling classmates cleaning what seemed to be a pool made of BB pellets. Then I noticed the metal box at the back of the room. Thank God I'm also in the back, I would HATE to duck constantly because of that metal slab with a screen.   
The whole ordeal repeated itself every period during the day, the difference? I had to clean too while that slab was making some weird sounds.  
The next few days were interesting. First, the thing was taped. Second, it had an overnight transformation thanks to the incredible Mr. Yellow Jell-O. Third, those scientists with shugarcanes high up their buttholes had ruined all his hard work. Fortunately, she had retained the personality Koro-sensei wanted her to have. This was good, otherwise she would have 'mysteriously disappeared' along with her creators and all data on her creation method. By the way, she was named Ritsu.  
=== Meeting the White dude and Itona-chan ===  
It was a rainy day, the type of day I both like and hate. I love it because it reminds me of home. My planet was around 57% water, after the climate slowly started to warm up and the ice spots melted, it became 90% water. Now the remaining 10% are wetlands and marshes, all the animals have long since adapted to the new environment. To put it simply, my home-planet is a very wet and muddy place with a TON of puddles. Kinda like Earth is now. I hate it because it's cloudy and dark, a dreary sky that I don't like. My mood was a bit better thanks to Koro-sensei. He was swollen like one of those dinos that grow in water, which made me smile.   
Dundundunduuuun...  
A wild White Dude has appeared! What should you do?  
->Attack/gape at/blow a blueberry in his face/investigate/ignore?  
>>Investigate!.....later.  
He introduced himself as Shiro. With his shady looks and sickly sweet tone, I just knew something was wrong! Suddenly the wall bursts and a white-haired boy enters.   
'He looks kinda mental...and sick.' (Anna)  
He looks kind of off and detached form reality.....................................  
"WHAT!! He's Koro-sensei's brother!!!!?"   
Everyone including me shouted. When I thought a bit, it was impossible. They had no similar traits at all. The poor Itona-chan must be so confused and lonely to call Mr. Yellow jell-O his brother. I'll look at his data too.  
Later there was a 'mock' battle between Mr. Jell-O and Itona-chan. It was quite intense and I felt like I was in an anime, as expected the fight reached it's first critical point, the beginning of the match. Itona went 'I'm gonna release my super forbidden(not that much) secret power' and the next instant Koro-sensei lost a limb and Itona was tentacles all along. (Don't get the reference? Watch ep.1)  
In the end Koro-sensei won and Itona-chan was absuc...ahem, carried back by the White dude. By the way his suit was also made from the special material used for our knives and bullets.  
'Hmm...that White dude has a familiar feel to him. Like I've seen him or his profile recently, also Itona-chan's tentacles....! He must be connected or know that Yanagisawa! I'll have to keep an eye on him all the time!'  
That thought was quickly trashed before the room was cleaned. Instead Anna made a program on J.A.C. to alert her when and where they were spotted, then record everything they did.  
=== Meeting one of the S*ITTIEST PE teachers ever ===  
The day HE came was pretty normal. The weather was nice and there was a nice breeze. Nothing could have prepared any of us to meet the, later officially known to all, psycho named Takaoka.  
HE tried to win our trust with sweets, and he succeeded with most, but not me. I knew him for what he was. As a great opportunist I took some of the sweets, but didn't fall for the 'carrot' cause I knew the 'stick' was coming.  
'You wonder how I know about him? Well, one day, around year and a half ago, I got really bored. The festival I was going to go to was postponed for the next day because of rain and I was BORED! I had freed the whole day specially for the festival and had no work to do, so I decided to hack into the government servers and snoop through all their files. Hopefully to find blackmail material or uncover some dirty secrets. Then I stumbled across psycho Takaoka's profile. What he had done was unforgivable!'  
As expected the 'stick' came the next day. He showed us our new program. Although I knew he was crazy, even I hadn't prepared for what he showed us.  
'Holy F*CKING mother of dirty socks! So much PE!!'  
Needless to say, I snuck out the first chance I got. I know you think I should have done something to help but I have to leave them deal with him, the students can't be spoiled if they want to become strong people. Moreover, I'm making something else for them. What that is, you'll see later.  
As expected the others couldn't stand the psycho too. While I wasn't there they had challenged Takaoka. Nagisa had defeated him andhe was gone. From what I heard the headmaster of the school was good for something, at least he could fire the psycho at the perfect time.  
"Horay! The psycho is gone! High five everyone!" (Anna)  
\---end POV---  
As the students of 3-E were celebrating they didn't notice Karasuma-sensei looking at them. Two of them specifically - Nagisa and Anna.  
'To be honest, I hadn't expected for Nagisa to have such a talent. A talent for assassination. Also... miss Ziltch. I hadn't noticed her that much. She was a normal student but after not only getting out of school unnoticed by Takaoka but also me and the others...Is she really a normal student?'  
=== Time skip- Test time D:===  
I know every student hates this time of the year, so I'll try and make it fun (as much as possible).  
 _We were made to study,_  
 _we were made to sweat!_  
 _The tests won't beat us,_  
 _they won't keep us down!_  
 _We would solve them all,_  
 _we will make 'em pay!_  
 _YO! You damn teachers,_  
 _give us a good grade!!!!_  
I was repeating the short athem I thought of while studying with the others in Koro-sensei's last tort...ahem, I wean study session. We were going down the mountain towards the new school building. It turned out Nagisa and the others made a bet with class 3-A. The looser was to agree to the winner's wish. It looked really fun, so I also joined.  
"Hey, Okajuma!" (Anna)  
"Oh, hey. Do you need something?" -he looked at me a bit confused from my beaming smile.  
"I was thinking...."insert devious smile"...Would you like to make a bet with me?"  
At that he, and the students in hearing range turned towards me with interest.  
"What kind of bet?" (Terasaka)  
"I was thinking, if I can get full marks...how much do you bet I can get 100 in all tests?" (Anna)  
"That sounds interesting. How about a 1000 yen?" (Okajuma)  
"Make it 2000 and you have a deal!" - I extended my hand towards them, heh! Easy money for sweets.   
.................................................................. The tests finally started.  
'DANG! These things are on a third year high school level! But... they're not hard at all.' - I smirked at my worksheet.   
All others seemed to be struggling with their tests. Their expressions looked like they were fighting monsters or something.   
'Sigh......I wish things were as interesting to me as well.'  
If we were to compare our experiences to games, it was like they were playing Dark Souls on hard mode and I was playing Duck Hunt on easy level one.   
The time came a while after and we gave our worksheets to the corrupt adults known as 'elite' teachers. In other words - I wanna blow their heads with sound waves!  
Alas, I'm a good alien, so I won't do it. At most I'll kick em really hard between the legs. On the other hand, that damn BSTRD that was responsible for the experiment which blew my collection, there won't be a cell left from home when I'm done with him.  
As the test results came I was shell-shocked. I was in last place in the whole school!! How's this possible? I was supposed to take a 100 in all! I checked and made sure!  
"Hehe...You would have to pay..." - Terasaka was interrupted.  
"Ziltch-chan, can I have a word with you for a moment?"  
'Koro-sensei!! You are my savior!!' - I cried tears of joy in my mind.  
He took a folder with my name on it, I gulped nervously.  
"Hmm...Do you have an idea why you are in last place?"  
"No, sir. I don't have. I think I solved everything perfectly."  
"Well! I have your answer here." he pulled my worksheets out and looked at them" It's true, you have indeed done well, all 100, but you have forgotten the most important thing! To write your name on the sheets!!!" he said as he showed my tests to the gaping students.  
Some were amazed, some were trying to hold their laughter in, some were crying because they lost the bet, only Karma was looking indifferent. He then smirked like usually but I knew it was to hide what he really felt. After all I had better grades than him, although they were unaccounted. I collected my winnings the next break.  
What are you looking at me like that?! I haven't done any tests after getting my last degree back in 1987!!  
=== Vacation time, YEAH!! ===  
Phew, I managed my way out of the assassination attempt. Yes, I know what the outcome would be, I've been spying on Mr. Jell-O while he trained. He has no intention to die before March. I used all my persuasion skills to wiggle my way out and settled for watching from the sidelines, while enjoying the trip.  
As expected, he didn't die, instead he turned himself in a giant jawbreaker. I joined the others taunting him. I drew a pair of nerd glassed, evil guy mustache and goatee, a long nose, a big mole, devil horns with tail and pitchfork to complete my masterpiece.  
It was fun while it lasted. After that our problems started. Students started falling ill. Turned like psycho Takaoka poisoned us. I knew it was him because J.A.C. used a filter to clear the voice. I SO wanted to teleport to him and strangle him right now, but I knew this is something the students have to solve on their own, especially Nagisa. He was Takaoka's target after all. I pretended to have a stomach ache and be weak, blaming the oysters I ate on the ship and rushed towards the toilets because 'I had to go!' and told them I won't be of use. They left a while after. I was watching them from my room's window as they disappeared from sight. I switched a drone I sneaked in and sent it after them. J.A.C. was controlling it. The drone was the size of a flattened alarm clock, it also turned invisible to be able to follow them inside undetected. I took a Cola and a packet of chips as I watched their progress. I wasn't worried about the others, they wouldn't die like Takaoka said. I also had the 'virus' slipped in my drink. I would have told them if it was dangerous but the moment I tasted it and smelled the drink I concluded it's harmless. It would cause them pain and discomfort for 24 hours at most and it'll wear off later.  
Nagisa and the others climbed the steep side and reached the hotel, then Bitch-sensei distracted the guards, letting the others pass.  
'Damn! I knew she was good but this! This is fantastic!'  
Firstly, they met Smog. He was knocked out quickly but managed to make Always scowling unable to fight. The part where Nagisa was dressed as a girl and a boy fell for him was hilarious! I couldn't stop myself from laughing for a while.  
Secondly, they met Mr. I-like-ta-squeeze-and-talk-funny. I'll call him Mr. Squeezer! Welp! Let's return to the main topic. He was defeated by Karma and then turned into a swollen, red-faced baboon, again by Karma and his 'Wasabi-Chilly paste combo of hell' . A ton of laughter followed, yet again.  
Their meeting with Mr. Gun maniac was the most intense thing, yet. He was using a real gun and they could have died or turn in invalids by some stray bullet. They managed to knock him out with good planning and teamwork. They went to meet Takaoka-psycho as I heaved a sigh of relief. The psycho had a new look! Well, at least it suits his personality.  
As Nagisa went up to fight, the psycho explained his evil plan.  
'Just like a villain from an anime or a cartoon.'  
He then not only blew up the case with the cure but threatened Nagisa with a few remaining antidotes.Terasaka gave Nagisa a stun gun. In the end Takaoka was stunned after Nagisa used the clap trick. The bastard was ROASTED!  
Everything was resolved smoothly after that. The students learned they won't die and we enjoyed the last few days of our vacation. Of course I had to pretend to be ill for a while longer to avoid questions.  
This vacation led to a rather embarrassing exercise using nicknames. By the way, my name was the Anime Horror Flash.  
===3-E vs the Skull sassy===  
Bitch-sensei was kidnapped!!! LOLZ! Just kidding! She's the Skull sassy's helper. Not like he won't use her as a pawn, after all he's the GREAT 'God of Death' guy. HA! Like I'll believe him! After all the real 'God of Death' is right!!! Forget about my slip-up. I'm not spoiling the big revelation!  
So, to tell you the truth I wasn't there when all this happened. I faked having 'chickenpox with complications' and took a two week break from school. I put a few cameras in the school to record and send me what I missed. I had one in each classroom and two in the football field. I only saw what happened in school, nothing after they went to save the 'kidnapped' Bitch-sensei. While they were adventuring, I was building my new base, IN SPACE!! (Watch Be cool Scooby Doo - the ep where they went to a space station if ya don't get it)  
Instead of making it underground I made it mobile. It was also invisible and had the things I managed to return for my collection + the new stuff I bought moved in it. I also installed a new program to pilot it. If something attacks, is heading towards it or tries to border it without permission from me, given 3 months prior, it's going to take the needed measures. I named it A.P.P. (Autonomous Pilot Program). I heard about the whole ordeal with the Skull sassy from my classmates. Also, it turned out Nagisa had found his talent for assassination. Bitch-sensei and Mr. Always scowling had smoothed things out and the class was normal again, as much as it was possible.   
This incident led to a new rule added to the assassination. "If the students are harmed or threatened in any way, you won't receive the reward." it said. It was the shortened variant, the full decision was around 6 pages.  
===A huge timeskip. A girl's frenzy!===  
In this time we, of 3-E did a LOT of things. We helped an old man and the children, had a cultural fest competition with 3-A, had lots of fun, taunted the pricks from the main building, beat Asano and the 'exchange students' from overseas. They would have looked more naturally in tight pink or purple tank tops and tights. The clothes would have attracted the attention instead of their super muscular bodies, their biceps, triceps and all other cepses were bulging out! I thought their skin would pop any moment. Ah, the principal wanted to destroy out school building but Koro-sensei saved us and the building. We also made the biggest pudding in the world using the eggs meant to be discarded. What a waste! Instead of throwing the eggs away, give them to the starving children in Africa or something! But...the pudding was very tasty. We also saved Itona-chan. He's now an official student and is crazy good with Earth tech. He went crazy 'cause of the tentacles but Koro-sensei fixed him. Moreover, I saw first hand Karasuma-senseis scary punch, later dubbed by me the 'Pulverizing fist of judgement'. From what I got, the agent that received it never restored his hair on that spot, making him partially bald. Nagisa's mom also came to school and later tried to bur it, rather unsuccessfully.  
As I was sitting on a chair in the basement of my house, the one I bought near school, I was looking intensely at the detective board in front of me.   
You know the wooden boards in movies, the ones with a map, pictures, colorful strings, sticky notes and a lot ot thumbtacks.  
I was trying to figure the White dude's identity and his connection to that bstard Yanagisawa. As I stared at the big picture of a hot-dog right in the middle that said 'Mustard,Ketchup or do ya want both?' , it suddenly hit me like a bullet train. It was right before my eyes! The white dude was the Yanagisawa bastrd!! THAT is why I got the vibe I've seen him before! I celebrated with an all-night anime marathon and lots of candy & energy drinks. The next day I was in amazingly good mood, now all I had to do was catch that White dude and have my revenge! Muahahahaha!! *insert lightning*  
Things didn't continue as well for the rest of the day. Kayano, the shy girl turned to be another person, with tentacles to boot! Her true name turned out to be Yukiura Akari, the little sister of class 3-E's previous teacher. Turned out she had mistaken Koro-sensei for the killer and swore revenge. She injected herself with the tentacle cells later on and made sure to be transferred to 3-E. She went crazy like those brides you see in horror movies wielding kitchen knives, she instead was an enraged schoolgirl wielding tentacles. Wait...this doesn't sound right.  
Koro-sensei was almost killed but he managed to stop her and remove the tentacles. Thankfully she was fine. If I wasn't going to exposed, I would have helped but a normal, anime-obsessed schoolgirl easily stopping a superhuman is just too suspicious.  
BANG!  
A shot sounded. It was aimed at Koro-sensei but he managed to dodge a critical hit. There on the hill was the White dude, Yanagisawa, with him was another person, I would name him the Shady guy. They tried to kill Jell-O teach but after failing, they retreated in a mysterious 'We will be back' fashion. I wanted to rush towards the bstard but couldn't. Not because I would have been suspicious but because I was worried both for Kaede, no Akari, and the big Jell-O. I helped Koro-sensei inside as the boys brought Akari-chan.  
I would get him next time and make the White dude pay, not only for my collection, but for hurting my friends.  
After resting a bit, Koro-sensei told us his backstory. He was the real God of Death! Hehe, I knew that but acted as surprised as the others. He told us about his life, how he was betrayed and captured, how he was experimented on and fell in love with Kaede's big sister. I'm sorry. I've gotten used to calling her Kyano. How he was going to explode this march and destroy Earth as a result. At this moment our class split for the first time. One part wanted to find a cure for Koro-sensei, the other wanted to kill him, finding the idea of cure impossible.  
===Another timeskip 'cause I don't know what happens after. The sad graduation.===  
It's March. The end is near and the school building was blockaded. It was time for the final showdown. Needless to say, Nagisa and the others never found a cure for Koro-sensei, so the only thing left was to kill him.  
As I waited from the sideways, hidden out of sight, waiting for the final fight, a nuisance came in the form of the White dude and Shady guy. The Shady guy turned out to be the Skull sassy, he had been a compatible and a 'success' with the tentacles. He fought Koro-sensei but because of taunting the White bstard injected himself with the tentacles too. Both of them attacked Koro-sensei. He was cornered. Kayano was pierced through the chest by the Skull sassy. Koro-sensei turned Dark and retaliated. He killed his former apprentice and heavily wounded the White bstard, leaving him barely alive in a lot of pain from forcefully removing the tentacles. Koro-sensei then did a microscopic operation on Kayano and completely healed her. Now, the real assassination could start.  
\---end POV---  
The fight was intense. Nagisa closed on Koro-sensei. He slashed, stabbed and aimed at the most vulnerable places. Koro-sensei was cornered next to the building, his only escape was up. He got ready to be stabbed by the knife and killed.  
'It's over.' -Koro-sensei thought.  
As he closed his eyes and got ready, he felt something. From the bushes on his left a presence suddenly appeared! From the bushes a figure dressed entirely in black, mask, gloves, hat, shoes, everything, jumped and lunged at Koro-sensei. His instincts took control and he jumped 10 meters up. Sudden realization hit him. Now, there wasn't much time left and Nagisa wouldn't be able to kill him. Fear took over Koro-sensei's face. He had bonded with the students and didn't want them to die. If it wasn't for his declaration, he wouldn't have tried to keep up his plan for the destruction of Earth but it was already made and there was no turning back. He looked at all his students' faces and did the only thing to ensure their survival, he used his fastest speed and shot himself up in space. He planned to go far enough so the explosion won't affect the Earth in any way.  
"Everyone.." (Koro, talking through the radio transmission)  
"Koro-sensei!" everyone exclaimed.  
"I don't have much time, so I want to congratulate you for your graduation. I am really proud of you. I want you to live your lives happyly from now on and never give up! Goodbye..." Kzzzt.  
The transmission couldn't reach anymore. All the students were crying or on the verge of doing so. As they watched the sky with sadness only Karma noticed the black clothed person disappearing in the woods.  
"Sayonara, Koro-sensei." - Nagisa said and looked down.  
His hair hiding his eyes as tears trickled down his cheeks. The day they graduated they didn't laugh or cheer. As the whole world heaved a sigh of relief, no longer in danger, they mourned their teacher and resolved to move forward towards their dreams.  
===The last meeting of 3-E===  
Two weeks after graduation.  
Class 3-E decided to meet and have fun for one last time before they split and go to their chosen High schools. Karasuma-sensei, Irina-sensei and all their friends and quittance met at the old school building's football field. There were tables, chairs, music a lot of food and drinks for everyone along with a few games. Even some of the assassins they met came. As they were talking to each other Kayano noticed someone coming up the mountain.  
"Hey, do you know that guy?" - she asked.  
"No, I don't." (Nagisa)  
"Me too." (Okajuma)  
"Who the hell is he?" (Terasaka)  
As the others shook their heads for no, the stranger came in full view. He was tall and lean, a bit to the thin side. His hair and eyes were black, the hair parted to both sided with some hanging between his eyes. He had a kind smile and looked verry happy. He wore official clothes but what caught everyone's attention and made them gasp in surprise was the, slightly tattered, giant black necktie with a crescent on in. ( Check Koro-sensei before he transformed.)  
They got in battle-ready positions. They all wondered who was this mysterious man and how did he have Koro-sensei's necktie.  
He beamed at them and waved happily at them, with a slightly different but still similar voice he called them.  
"Hey! Students, It's me!"  
"Who the HECK are you?!!" (everyone)  
"GASP!" he crouched, became all depressed and started wiping nonexistent tears with a white handkerchief"I am so hurt! How can you not recognize me?! After all this time we spent together and all the happy memories. Well, It's true, I might have shrunk a bit, reduced the number of limbs, removed all the yellow and grew hair again but it's still cruel!! Your Sensei is really saddened you know!" he chattered, turned away and started crying crocodile tears again.  
A sudden realization hit everyone like lightning.  
"Koro-sensei?!! Is that really you?"  
"Yes, it is me indeed!"  
He was back up in an instant, like he hadn't been sobbing until now.  
"Wait! How can we know you aren't lying and are just pretending?" - Isogai-kun said.  
The others agreed.  
"Let's ask him a question only the octopus could answer." (Karma)  
"Sigh. OK then."   
Koro-sensei agreed and walked towards Karasuma, not waiting for the students to think of a question. He leaned and whispered something in his ear. With each second the look of annoyance on Karasuma's face grew more and more. The student's looked and by Karasuma's reaction understood it was indeed their teacher. Only he could annoy Karasuma THAT much.  
"Enough already!" Karasuma swung one of the anti-sensei knives at him out of habit.  
Koro-sensei just smiled, stepped backwards and caught the knife between his fingers. This shocked everyone.  
"You can touch that?!!" - the students shouted simultaneously.  
"My, of course I can!"  
"B-but how?" (Nagisa)  
"Well, to you question, dear students, I have a simple answer. Apparently I'm a normal human again!" - he said dramatically.  
"What?! How did that happen?/ Wow, really?/ This is so mysterious, like a huge twist at an anime's end! ...." - the students swarmed him, all asking different questions of their own.  
"Wwait! You're suffocating your sensei! Wait a bit!" he wiggled free from the mob, breathing heavily" Ahem! " he straightened with a look of important person "Actually, I don't know what happened!"  
The students and all people present looked disappointed.  
"Whaa...that's all? How disappointing. And we hoped for some big revelation./At least don't put up so much air to look important."  
"OK,OK! Time to tell you what really happened. After I flew as far as possible in order to not harm Earth in any way, just as I was getting ready to die something whacked me on the back of the head and I fainted, which is strange, considering how my head hardens when I fly. So, after blacking out, I woke up in an alley near a trashcan, wearing the clothes you see right now with a note saying 'Go see your students today. You won't get another chance!' . That's why I came here right now. Aah, also I found this wallet in my pocket." he took out a wallet and opened it.  
Inside there was 10 000 yen, a driving license and an ID card with his picture and the mane 'Tanaka Koro' .  
"So you're saying you now won't die and have been left with an ID to boot? Who could have done that?" (Irina)  
"Maybe the aliens?" - Yuzuki suggested.  
"Nah, that's impossible!" (Terasaka)  
"Koro-sensei, come here and have fun with us!" -Kayano dragged him towards the tables. The other students followed.  
"Oh, I can't wait!"he said while looking around" By the way, I can't see Ritsu-chan and Anna-chan. Where are they?"  
"I'm here sensei!" - Ritsu said from a tablet propped on one of the tables.  
"Her creators moved her main body shortly after you, you know." Yoshida explained.  
"Yes, but I decided to come here anyways!" - Ritsu smiled brightly.  
"Anna-chan said she had to return back to Europe and left a week ago. Something about her parents stopping her funding if she doesn't go or something like that." - Nagisa told him.  
"I see. Looks like she won't be able to witness my awesome return!" everyone sweat-dropped " By the way, how much have I been gone?"  
"Around two weeks. What do you plan to do now Koro-sensei?" (Kaede)  
"Hmm...I don't know, but teaching looks quite attractive at the moment. I enjoyed it very much." he scratched his cheek a bit embarrassed.  
"Just a moment!" Karasuma interrupted "You don't have any more plans to destroy Earth, right?"  
Everyone staler at him.  
"It's just for the protocol." was Karasuma's answer.  
Koro-sensei smiled and gave him a thumbs up.  
"Good, Karasuma! You finally relaxed a bit and no, I don't have a reason to destroy Earth anymore. Now, students, gather here! Let's have a group photo!"  
As they laughed and had fun a small, invisible drone was watching them.  
On an invisible space station Anna was watching the screen where her ex-classmates were having fun.  
"Aah! They look like they're having a lot of fun." she stood up and walked to another room. there was a big container connected to the ship with many pipes and cables.  
"Man what a disappointment. After all the talk the explosion and released energy weren't even enough to put a scratch on the protective shell. A big letdown. I was hoping for some damage to be able to throw the thing already and get a newer model, but no! It's still fine! Well...better luck next time!"  
'What?! You thought I was going to stand and just watch?! You haven't guessed! I planned to stabilize Koro-sensei's body but after I couldn't get him I did the next best thing. I whacked him, knocked him out, and transferred his mind in a clone I made using his DNA before he got experimented on. His real body blew up in the container you just red about. It's super tough and almost impossible to breach. I didn't want a person like him to die, so I helped. The idea of him dying didn't go well with me. You may be wondering what happened to Yanagisawa - aka the White dude. Well...he had managed to 'escape' from prison and was missing. Hehehe.'  
He went to another room where the Yanagisawa bstard was tied and gagged. He struggled and tried to shout something at her through the gag. She just gave him a 'Karma smile' which sent chills down his spine.  
"I've been busy the past two weeks with Koro-sensei and couldn't deal with you. But now I'm free. Time for revenge B*TCH!!" she cracked her knuckles '' You're gonna bay both for ruining my collection, harming my friends and your failure as a scientist!"  
Yanagisawa tried to retort but Anna did some strange swipes and moved in thin air, like there was an invisible display in front of her. Then, her form blurred like a hologram and Yanagisawa paled at the sight. He tried to get away from the now revealed, true form of Anna. Lightning fast two slime-covered limbs caught him and carried him in another room. From the closed metal doors you could only hear muffled screams and god knows what kind of machines working.

  
** The End **


End file.
